oryol_worldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Rad Studio
= Интерактивная справка по RAD Studio (Delphi и C++Builder) = Добро пожаловать в интерактивную справку по RAD Studio, полнофункциональной интегрированной среды разработки для создания приложений Windows. Используйте эту справочную систему, чтобы найти концептуальную, процедурную и справочную информацию о RAD Studio. Where appropriate, this help system provides links to other help systems and websites. This help system is generated from the pages of the Documentation Wiki. You are invited to contribute to our documentation by submitting your comments, questions, and input to the http://ru.oryol-world.wikia.com/wiki/Rad Studio. Read the wiki Terms of Use. To participate, click the Discussion tab at the top of the window displaying a topic of interest to you. To obtain a wiki account, click Login/Create Account at the top right corner of the wiki page. If you would like to edit content pages directly and create new pages, contact documentation@embarcadero.com. The Help Has Been Reorganized The major divisions of the help have changed, as shown in the Contents pane (in the help viewer) or on the Navigation bar at the left on the docwiki. The new top-level organization is based on subject matter (not, as before, on names such as Common or Win32). The groups of topics below the top level, however, are very similar to the groups in previous help systems. Take a look: *The major sections of the help are separate libraries, organized by subject matter and according to the experience level of the user. *The topmost libraries on the navigation bar are, in general, smaller than libraries listed lower. Thus, the largest library is the last section listed, the VCL/RTL Reference. *The four topmost libraries are also more introductory material -- containing either release-specific features (What's New) or sections on learning about all the features of . *More experienced users might benefit most from the more technically detailed topics in the reference libraries (IDE Reference, Delphi Reference, C++ Reference, and VCL/RTL Reference). RAD Studio Code Examples Our extensive library of compiled code examples, written in complete Delphi and C++ projects, is currently available on a separate wiki: * Code Examples Wiki Blackfish SQL The Blackfish SQL Developer's Guide is a separate volume: *Blackfish SQL Help Contents Delphi Prism (.NET Personality) The Delphi Prism documentation is available on a separate wiki at http://prismwiki.embarcadero.com/en/Main_Page. PrismWiki contains the documentation for two of the BSQL-related database units that are used by both RAD Studio and Delphi Prism (Borland.Data.DataStore and Borland.Data.MetaData). Additional Help The following Web pages offer additional assistance, information, and resources (such as Webinars and blogs): *Embarcadero Technologies Web Site *Embarcadero Technologies Blog Site *Product Support *Embarcadero Newsgroups *Embarcadero Developer Network *Embarcadero Product Documentation Release Notes and Known Problems * Readme - Help Update 1 for Delphi and C++Builder 2010 * Some features described in this help system are not available in all editions of the product. For a list of features and tools included in your edition, click the link to the features matrix, available at: ** RAD Studio product editions ** Delphi product editions ** C++Builder product editions * If your Internet access is limited by network security, or if your computer is protected by a personal firewall, some of the external links might not be available. * By default, the help files are installed at C:\Program Files\Embarcadero\RAD Studio\7.0\help\Doc. * See Known Problems in the Help for information about current open issues. See Also * What's New in the Help, and Where is Everything